fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Axe
The Killer Axe (キラーアクス Kirā akusu) is an Axe that appears across the Fire Emblem Series. This axe is, as its name suggests, one that drastically increases the frequency at which its wielder successfully performs critical attacks. When wielded by competent axe-users like Warriors and Berserkers, this axe, coupled with their high Strength, grants them the opportunity to defeat enemy units in one massive blow. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Killer Axe= Axe |7 |1 |200 | |Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count -1). }} |-|Killer Axe+= Axe |11 |1 |300 | |Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count -1). |evolve = Slaying Axe+ |cost = 300, 200, 20 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Aihiman (Ch. 14x) • Nicolov (Ch. 17A) |- |Armoury |Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Armouries |Ch. 11A • Ch. 17A • Ch. 18B • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |Hawkeye • Geitz |- |Armouries |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 24 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 26 • Ch. 31x |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 Hector's Story: Ch. 20 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Cyclops 4.5%/1.25%/19.25%/2% • Tarvos 4%/0.6% • Maelduin 4%/0.8% |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 5 - Northwestern Chest 22% • Lagdou Ruins Floor 4 - Northeastern Chest 25% |- |Armouries |'Main Story:' Ch. 17 '''Creature Campaign:' Narube River • Rausten Court |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Gashilama (Ch. 14) • Enemy Warrior (Ch. 19) |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |'Part 3:' Boyd |- |Armouries |'Part 3:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 20x - Chest |- |Armoury |Ch. 21 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Barbarian (Ch. 11) |- |Armouries |Ch. 21 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 16 |- |Inventory |Libra |- |Armouries |Valm Castle • Wyvern Valley |- |Merchants |Port Ferox • The Searoad • Valm Harbor • Mila Tree • Fort Steiger • Valm Castle Approach • The Dragon's Table • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins • Dueling Grounds • Mercenary Fortress • Ruins of Time • Law's End • Desert Oasis • Manor of Lost Souls |- |SpotPass |Karel • Moulder • Micaiah • Ogma • Pr. Marth • Luthier • Legion • Mareeta • Leif • Sophia • Zephiel • Linus |} Trivia *The Killer Axe's icon from ''Thracia 776 resembles the icon of the Brave Axe in the GBA games. Gallery File:FEPR_Killer_Axe_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Killer Axe from Path of Radiance. File:Killer Axe TCG.jpg|The Killer Axe, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:FE9 Killer Axe.jpg|Boyd wielding the Killer Axe in Path of Radiance. File:Killer Axe (FE13).png|Libra wielding the Killer Axe in Awakening. File:FE14 Killer Axe.jpg|Beruka wielding the Killer Axe in Fates. File:FEH Killer Axe.png|In-game model of the Killer Axe from Heroes.